If Naruto Never Existed
by KuriAster
Summary: Please critique!Sorry that this isn't the summary, mine was too long so it's in the first chapter,anyways enjoy.This is an OC/Sasuke fic I DO NOT LIKE SASUKE! which was orgianlly posted on some forums.Sorry that it did'nt start from begining,chapters lost
1. A New Teammate

'If Naruto Never Existed'

A short summary about what happened before…

Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the legendary Uchiha clan and the keeper of the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit, passed the Genin Exams easily. Only to then be placed on a team with Hinata Hyuuga and his squad leader, Kakashi Hatake. He was sent on a mission to the Land of Waves to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna. The mission was recorded as a C-ranked mission, but then became an A-ranked. The rouge ninja for hire, Zabuza Momochi, came with a killing intent but with Kakashi's Sharingan, the problem was easily fixed, the first time. The next time he brought his 'weapon' Haku. Haku was defeated by Sasuke, whose Nine-Tailed chakra was able to leak out, but was killed by Kakashi and his Lightning Blade. Zabuza then killed the man who hired him, Gato, but died n the end beside Haku. They returned back to the Leaf Village and Kakashi entered them in the Chunin Exams. Walking up to the doors of the Chunin Exams they find Kakashi there waiting for them.

"Alright." He said standing at the door. "I'm glad you both came, especially you Sasuke, you have the capability to reach the Chunin level. But I've come here for more serious business. Guys, you need a three man squad." "What?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. Why would he tell them now? "That was the bad news." Kakashi said. "So what's the good?" Hinata asked shyly. "I was able to pull some strings and I got you guys another teammate, they will always be your teammate from now on." Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "So, where is he?" Sasuke asked in a casual tone. "He?" Kakashi chuckled. "Come on out." He said. A little girl poked her head out from the side of Kakashi. "Don't be shy, I know your not." He said looking behind her. She walked out. She wore her headband on her forehead and her black bangs covered the Konoha sign. She had bright blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a somewhat purple tube top with fishnet on her stomach and arms. She wore ripped arm warmers on her arms and long purple pants. She looked no more then 9 or 10. She stared and them and finally said in a loud, cheerful voice. "Wow sensei! They do look strong!" 'Look…' Sasuke thought in an angered tone. "You expect our teammate to be some little kid that's head over heels about her abilities? Come on Kakashi-sensei, you've got to be joking." "Now-" "I'm sorry but I agree with Sasuke too," Hinata interrupted. "We can't have a mere child to be our partner." "Guys-" "I'll prove to you!" She yelled loudly. "I'm going to be an excellent teammate and I'm going to be hokage!" Sasuke scoffed. "You're just some brat! What can you do?" She clenched her fist. "Stop it!" Kakashi interrupted. "You guys are teammates and you'll have to cooperate weather you like it or not. Got it?" Sasuke didn't answer and neither did the young girl. "Now you all better go on before you're all late."

The room was packed. Filled with many adults, and young adults. The only teenagers were the 8 rookies, the 3 slightly older genin, and the new girl. "Yo!" A voice said. They all turned to see Kiba and his teammate Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame. "Yo Sasuke, long time no see! Bet'cha we'll mop you guys!" Kiba said loudly. "So, Kiba, still egotistical as ever." Sasuke said. He clenched his fist. "Kiba….Sasuke didn't mean what he said." Hinata said shyly. "Huh?" She looked away. "Sasuke-kun!" A voice called in a shriek as she ran for his arm. "Sasuke-kun! How are you?" She said. The girl had pink hair and green eyes, and wore her headband like a hair tie. '…She's annoying…' The girl thought with a scowl, as Sasuke thought the same thing. "Sheesh, what a drag, your all here…" A voice said in a boring tone behind them. "Shikamaru Nara, eh?" Sasuke asked. "Yah, so what of it? Just because you have such an amazing team." He scowled. "Who's that kid?" He asked staring at the kid. "She's-" "Kuriachi Inkachio, at your service." She said. "You didn't have another teammate so you took a kid?" Kiba asked tauntingly. "How low could you get?" "Shut-" "Idiots!" She yelled loudly. Everyone in the room turned. "I'm not just some bratty kid but that sure is what you're acting like!" Everyone got fidgety, and you could feel the anger in the room when the proctor appeared. "Alright, guys stop this crap!" The voice boomed. "I'm Ibiki Morino you're next proctor and from now on." He paused. "Your worst nightmare."


	2. The Begining of a New One

Everyone was seated now in the assigned seat. "Now we will be having a written test. We will give you 10 questions, 9 on the test. Now there are some rules…" Picking up a piece of chalk he wrote on the bored. "Rule number 1! No cheating, if we catch you cheating, one of our proctors will write your name on a sheet of paper. You start off with 10 points, one for each question, you cheat you lose one. All the teams must have at least 20 points to pass." He paused and started again.. "Now, rule number 2! If you lose all 10 points your whole team gets disqualified. No questions are allowed! You have an hour to complete the quiz, your quiz begins…now!" The second hand reached the top, the area was tense. "…" Kuri stared at her paper, as Hinata and Sasuke did too. 'What…is this?!' They all thought staring at the paper. 'If a kunai is thrown from spot A and hits spot B and spot B is 15 meters away how long will it take the kunai to hit spot be?' Kuri repeated in her mind. 'These questions are difficult, but I think I can answer them correctly.' Hinata thought. 'These questions…I can't answer a single one!' Sasuke thought worriedly. 'Crap! I don't know if we can count on that kid and Hinata….I don't know if she can or not…Crap!' Kuri glanced over at Sasuke. 'He looks nervous…I can figure this out it's just…man this is going to be difficult!' Sasuke stared at his paper until a thought clicked in his mind. 'Why are they emphasizing the rule that you can't cheat?' He thought to himself. 'Now I get it!'Looking over at Hinata and Kuri he thought. 'I hope they can figure it out.' He paused to look at the people around him. 'There!' He thought proudly. Opening his Sharingan he copied every movement that the guy did. 'I thought I would try out a few people but It looks like I hit the mark on the first time.'Hinata glanced in the corner of her eye to see Sasuke looking back at her. She immediately got what he was saying. 'We're supposed to cheat…' She thought in her mind. She glanced at Sasuke again to see the Sharingan open and copying someone. 'Where's the person?' She thought searching the area. 'Found him!' She said making hand signs she used the Byakugan seeing through the persons body. 'The answer's are there….they look right.' Worried that they might be wrong she checked other people's test until she final decided that he was the best. Coping them down, 20 minutes of the test remained. 'I've only done 5.' She thought. Glancing at the clock 20 minutes remained. 'Crap…' Looking at the corner of her eye she saw the boy Sasuke had been talking to before the test. 'Shikamaru Nara…' She thought. He was asleep on the table not even one answer was written on his test. 'He's lazy.' She thought. 'But I have to finish my test, I don't have time!' After finished question six 15 minutes remained. She glanced back and him and debated waking him up. "…" She finally decided to just shove him. "What was that for?" His voice droned. "The test is almost over, you ought to look like you're interested." She hissed. 'Sheesh, as girls are the same.' He thought with a sigh. An hour passed and they all tried their best. "Now, one thing before we give you the tenth question. Rule number 1. If you get the question wrong, you will not only fail the test, but will never be able to take the test again! Rule number 2. If you leave, you will be able to take this test again." Everyone gulped, as one person raised their hand and said. "I'm out! I'm sorry!" About 10 other teams did that, as Team Kakashi gulped waiting for the question. "Alright, we've narrowed it down. You all have guts I'll give you that." He seethed at them. "Now that everyone else is gone…Everyone that stayed has passed!" He yelled. "Huh?" Kuri retorted. "What is this!" Sasuke yelled. "What was the point of saying there was even a 10th question!" "The point?" He asked annoyed. "The tenth question was to see who had the guts to take on the challenge nevertheless." Out of no where a ball came through the window. "?!" The ball unrolled and two kunai hit the ceiling and wall, a woman with purple hair and brown eyes yelled out. "Alright maggots! I'm Anko your next proctor so get ready!"


	3. The Chunin Exams

"Anko…you're early…again." He said looking around the side of the cloth. Her face turned red with embarrassment.

"What? There are more teams then expected Ibiki. You're getting soft."

"Maybe they're just getting better." He replied with a smile.

"…Alright kids, I'm our next proctor so follow me! The second part begins." She slyly sneered.

They stood at the gate of a forest with huge trees. "Alright brats! Listen up, because I'll only say it once!" She yelled.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, you're second proctor, and this behind me is what we call the Forest of Death. There are 52 gates around this area. Everyone is exactly 15 meters from the gate; we will give each team a Heaven scroll, or Earth Scroll. You must get the other scroll and get to the tower. Now here are consent forms."

"What do they do?" Kuriachi questioned, speculating they actually mattered.

"They're forms, so if you die we don't get in trouble!" She grinned, everyone shuddered, even Sasuke. "Now! Fill out the forms and go get your scroll! And a couple more things, don't open the scroll and don't die!"

Kuriachi stood alone leaning against a tree.

"Hey." The boring voice dragged. "?"

"What's your name again?"

"Kuriachi, I already told you I sat next to you during the preliminary round."

"That's right…well…" He sighed. "What do you want Shikamaru?" She asked.

"Geez your names annoying to say."

"Yours is long too!" She retorted, yelling. "I'll just call you Kuri." She paused to stare at him.

"Ku…ri…?" She asked childishly. "What's wrong?" Her face was flushed and she stared down.

"I've never had a nickname before…so it's kinda embarrassing."

"That's it?" She nodded. "Well, you're kinda cool."

"?"

"I mean your one of the only girls to not go head over heels for Sasuke. I mean come on; it gets kinda annoying to here Sakura go 'Gaga' over Sasuke all the time." She laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You sound so bored with your life, and you drone on about things that are almost pointless…it's kinda funny."

"What?" He asked annoyed. She laughed again, and he smiled back at her.

"Okay! Now that everyone has turned in the forms the test is about to begin." Anko said slyly as she watched the clock tick. "Alright!" She yelled. "The test begins in, 3-2-1…Go!" She outburst. "The fun begins."

Their heads turned. "Did you hear that?" Sasuke asked his teammates. Another loud shriek rang through the forest. "Yah." Kuri replied.

(^.^ That's so~o much easier!)

"It's kind of freighting." Hinata replied. "Well we got to get through this." Sasuke said turning. "Alright." They both responded.

As they ran along they came across a team tht was over. "What happened to them?" Hinata inquired. "I think they got attached by leaches." Sasuke responded.

"They're a special kind, they'll suck you're blood until you have none left…we should check if they still have the scroll." Kuri followed. Pulling out an earth scroll she responded with a sly smile. "Perfect."

'Her smile right there was kind of creepy.' Sasuke thought to himself. "Now that we've got an Earth scroll we can get to the tower!" She said turning to them clenching it in her hand.

A huge gust of wind pushed against them, sending them flying back. "Kyyyaaaa!!!" They all yelled as being flown back.


	4. An Intruder

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Kuri…you okay?" A voice asked.

"Sa…Sasuke?" She asked. "Yeah…quick, give me the scrolls."

"Why?" "

I need to keep them safe…I don't trust you."

"Kuri?" A voice asked.

'But…that's Sasuke's voice too!' She quickly turned to the one beside her. He maliciously glared at her.

"Be quiet and give me the Heaven scroll." He growled holding a kunai to her throat.

"Sa-!" He shoved his hand to her mouth. "Quiet and-!"

"Kuri?!"

"D*mn it…" Opening her mouth she bit his hand.

"Ow!" He yelled retreating his hand.

"Sasuke!" She yelled seeing a blue blur.

"Kuri!" He yelled coming from behind a tree. "Tell her to give me the scrolls before I kill her." He replied slyly, still holding the kunai knife to her neck.

They both gulped. 'Darn it!' She thought. 'I…I swore to be a good teammate…' She opened her eyes wide.

"Sasuke, don't give him the scrolls to him!" The kunai went for her neck, and blood was spattered. Bleeding intensely, Sasuke gasped.


	5. The Courage Needed

"I...I said I was going to be a good teammate! Sasuke…believe me!"

Punching the other Sasuke in the face, he flew back and she jumped to the real on.

"Are…Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied shortly, her hand was bleeding intensely. He returned to normal wiping her mouth.

"Talented for so young." She said in the same sly voice. Lifting her sleeve, she bit her thumb.

"Kuri move!" Sasuke yelled picking her up and jumping to the highest branch.

A huge snake appeared below. Their eyes widened.

Kuri clenched her teeth. Getting out of Sasuke's grasp she ran up to her, about to throw a punch, yelling.

"I'm not giving in!" The snake swung its head and the force hit her. Sending her flying into a nearby tree, hitting her head on the tree, and spitting up blood she became unconscious.

"Kuri!" Sasuke yelled. "Let's get done with her, such a nuisance." The Lady said coiling her tongue at her. Sasuke stood paralyzed.

As the tongue passed by him, he gulped heavily.

"You…You get can get the scroll." She looked at him, recoiling her tongue.

"Very wise, very sensible." She said, walking over slowly.

"Sasuke don't you dare!" A voice yelled,

Kuri was on her feet, holding her side breathing heavily. "You coward!"

"Out of the way." The Lady said, throwing a kunai. Kuri used her arm as a shield.

"I'm sick of you!" They both yelled. Extending her body like elastic she was about to throw a punch, but there was blood.

Sasuke stared, Kuri had pulled out the kunai and the Lady's hand was bleeding.

"Got'cha!" She yelled punching her in the face. "Heh heh."

'K…Kuri…' Sasuke thought. He gasped the snake was behind her.

"Now tell me-" She got cut off, the snake hit her across her back. She flew forward as the Lady caught her with her tongue.

"My turn." She said.

"?!" Sasuke was scared, her blood**** was incredible, but what was she doing to Kuri? She looked traumatized and was breathing heavy. She threw her out of the way.

'"You coward!"' The words rung through his head.

'No…'

'No…'

'No!' He thought clenching his fists.

'I'm not a…a…' He paused.

"I'm not a coward!" He yelled, his eyes changed, they were red and had 2 comma shaped marks in each eye.

"Fight me!"


	6. The Starting of New Feelings

"…"

The Lady stared at Sasuke, and then snarled.

"Perfect…" She hissed. Charging with her elastic like body and was about to punch.

'I...I will be brave!'

He dodged it punching her in the face. She smashed into a tree, and Sasuke pulled out string tying her to the tree, with the other end of the strings in his mouth he pulled it tightening the grip. Making hand signs,

'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!'

,she was burning and some of her skin was coming off revealing another face. Sasuke then jumped in the air, and came on top of her grabbing her and sending her down with force onto a tree branch.

"Falcon Drop!"

She flipped down and stayed there, Sasuke panted hard. She turned to mud.

"Now's my chance!" A voice said behind.

His a sword stuck out of his mouth and was charging for the unconscious body.

'Kuri!' He thought he ran over to her body as the sword drew closer and the body was stabbedKuri opened her eyes.

'Why does it smell like blood?' She flinched and grabbed her arm.

"Looks…like I…wasn't able to protect you…completely…" She looked up.

"Sasuke!" She yelled getting up. He fell back, she collapsed from the weight of the body.

"…Why…?" She asked, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I don't know...I guess…you…just became a little more important then expected."

"…" She swallowed hard, and tightened her grip on his body.

'Sasuke…' She blinked a few times. Her eyes turned yellow, and her teeth clenched together harder.

"Aww…are you sad he's hurt?"

"Shut up…I'm pretty ****ed!" She lifted her head looking at the lady. She rushed toward her.

'What is this power?' She thought trying to escape.

"Don't try and run!" Kuri yelled. She dug a deep gash in her arm and she jumped away.

'Who is this brat?' She thought.

"By the way, my name is Orochimaru." He said retreating. She glared at the figure, and whizzed around remembering Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She yelled.

'…Does that mean…' She thought walking toward it and hugging the body. 'That you love me?'


	7. Protection Of Those Who Need It

Her eyes were heavy.

'Sasuke…wake up already.' She thought.

'I don't even know how long it's been…'

She closed her eyes.

'Sasuke…Am I right?' ..

'"I guess…you…just became a little more important then expected."'

'Do…you like me…?'

She gasped, lifting her head and looking to the side.

"Only a squirrel." She sighed. She through a kunai quickly.

'Why…who would put a paper bomb on it?!' She thought.

"Hmm...!"

"!"

She turned to Sasuke. Taking off the cloth. 'He sill has a fever…' She thought with her hand on his forehead.

'Sasuke…'  
"Who's there?!" She yelled.

She breathed heavy.

"Geez…" She mumbled. "Why am I so paranoid…?"

"Don't worry…it's not you…" A voice said. "!" She turned to see a boy with tape all over his body.

"Don't be scared…we're only here for Sasuke…" He said.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Orochimaru sent us; we must get Sasuke at all costs."

"…Why?" She inquired.

"Can we stop with the chit-chat and get him already?!" One said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey I'm Zaku, now, either hand Sasuke over or fight!" She stood up clenching her fist.

"I'll fight."

'Sasuke…'

'"You've become more important then I thought…"'

'So have you….'


	8. Protecting Those Precious

"Your fate kid." He said lifting his hands.

"!"

Giant Wind Blasts shot out of them. She threw her arms in front for some sort of protection, but failed. She flew back, hitting the tree.

She panted heavily, as Zaku walked over.

"I guess Sasuke's ours." He said. He was about to grab Sasuke as he tripped.

Kuri had tripped him, and held him down holding a kunai to his neck.

"Like I said, I'll fight." She said, she turned her head to his teammates. "Leave and I'll let your comrade go."

"You think we really care?" The one wrapped in bandages said. He let down one of his sleeves to show a large metallic device. He punched the air.

"?!" She winched. 'My…ear…' She put one of her hands to her ear. "It's useless." He said.

"Hey Dosu, quit it!" Zaku yelled. "Kin stop him!" She stared at him turning her head. "Shut up."

"Get off of me d*mmit!" Opening his hands wind blasts shot up. She flew in the air, and became a log.

'Substitution…' Dosu thought. 'We underestimated her.' From both ways came an enemy. Each kicked Zaku in the air.

'Those clones are real….!' One came from the front punching him in the face. 'Who is she?'

"Alright kid I'm sick of you!" Zaku yelled. Opening his hands in front of him the Wind Blasts came. They all flew back turning into poofs, except for one. She got up and glared at him.

"Leave and I'll leave you alone!" She yelled. "You think we'll abandon Lord Orochimaru?"

"Lord? You call that disgusting excuse of a living thing a Lord?"

"Kid….you need to know when to shut that mouth of yours."

"!"

"Now your gonna die for that, I'm pumping my wind blasts at full!"

"KYYAA!" She grinded her teeth.

'I'm completely done….ow….it hurts...alot...' She thought. 'Sasuke….I have to….I have to protect Sasuke!' She got up running at full speed towards Zaku.

"Just give us Sasuke!" He yelled. She started making handsigns, as he shot the Wind Blasts, she turned into a log.

"Where is she?" He asked tauntingly. Running to him from the side he threw a couple kunai, she blocked with her arm. "Now where-?!" He turned again and stabbed him with a kunai in the arm, making him fall she bit his arm.

"What the hell are you doing kid?! Get the hell off!" He yelled. He punched her, continually. "Get off! Come on Dosu! Godd*mmit guys get her off me!"  
'Sasuke…'

"Get off you brat!"

'Sasuke,'

"Get off!!"

'Sasuke!'

"Get off!" He yelled punching her finally. She breathed heavily. Getting on her knees.

'What now…I'm….I'm done…' She started crying,

'Sasuke!'

"Kuri…."

"!"

"Who pummeled you into that state?"


	9. Miserable At Best

"Sasuke you're-!" She said turning.

"!"

An odd pattern eloped his body, his eyes were crimson, the Sharingan, and his eyes were evil.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

"Well, who was it?"

"It was me, you got a problem!" Zaku yelled.

"Yeah, I do!" Sasuke replied with a glare.

"Then do something about this!" Zaku yelled, opening his hands. Sasuke made handsigns.

'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!'

"I'll blow these away too!" He yelled. "!" '

There were shuriken inside the flames!'

"AHHH!" He yelled.

'Sasuke!' Kuri thought. Sasuke was behind him in less then a moment, knocked him to the side.

"Ahh…!" He lifted him up, holding him by the arms.

"You really care about these arms…as if they were your own…**teammate**." He said, emphasizing on the last word, he put his foot on his back. Taunting he pushed a few times.

"What would you do without your…**teammate**, huh?" Pushing a little harder, he yelled.

"Let's find out!"

"!!"

"Sa…Sasuke…."

'What was Lord Orochimaru thinking!' Dosu thought franticly. As Zaku dropped, Sasuke turned to the others. "Anyone else? I'll be glad."

He sneered.

"Sasuke…" Kuri said getting up.

"Sasuke." She said louder, running toward him.

"Sasuke!" She grabbed him from behind.

"Sasuke…don't…"

"…"

"Don't!"

'I'm going to get out of here while I can!' Dosu thought, picking up Zaku's body he left. The odd marks on Sasuke's body returned back to one spot, and he let go of her grasp. Turning to her, he said through grinded teeth,

"Why did you stop me?" She replied, walking over to him,

"Be…because I'm-" She tripped, (something I would do…) and Sasuke caught her.

"…"

'She's…sleeping…' He thought looking at her.

'She must be exhausted……'

'Kuri…'


End file.
